Over The Edge
by Captain Teague
Summary: Dumbledore has finally pushed too hard. Harry's gone over the edge and suddenely he doesn't find Voldemort so bad anymore. HPTR.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Over The Edge

**Author:** Captain Taegue

**Pairings:** HP/TMR

**Warnings:** YAOI/SLASH (guy on guy)

**Spoilers:** OotP spoilers

**Disclaimer:** I, unfortunately, do not own Harry Potter.

**Author's Note:**

Hi People! If I don't write lots or often, PLEASE do NOT shoot me! If you have to shoot somebody, hunt down my Muse and shoot _her_. BUT ONLY DO THIS IF YOU ARE WILLING TO BRING HER BACK FROM THE DEAD AND FACE HER AWESOME WRATHINESS!

Alright, I'm good now. On with the story…thing…erm…yes…

He'd done it. He'd pushed too far. His little game of manipulation had finally failed. And in failing he had lost a pawn. One pawn wasn't too significant. You had to sacrifice pawns to win the game. He knew that. But there was no way he would win the game now. No way at all. Because it wasn't just a pawn he had lost, no, he had lost his King. Checkmate. This game was over.

But who said he couldn't start a new game? He could win back his King. And he would win the next game.

Yes. That was it. He would start a new game. He wasn't going to lose this time.

Fawkes watched on sadly as his master - No, this man as not his master. The man before him was nothing but the shell of a great man filled with darkness. - Lost himself once and for all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Over The Edge

**Author:** Captain Teague

**Pairings:** HP/TMR

**Warnings:** YAOI/SLASH (guy on guy)

**Spoilers:** OotP spoilers

**Disclaimer**: I, unfortunately, do not own Harry Potter.

Harry was fuming. No surprise there, really. He'd been doing that an awful lot lately. But this was by far the angriest Hogwarts had ever seen him.

He just couldn't _believe _that old fool had not only kept something else from him, he had outright _lied_ to him! No doubt the coot thought that could keep it from him, but boy, was he wrong!

He had lied about the prophecy;

'_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches… born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies… and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not… and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives… the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…_

Harry was a fool for believing the false prophecy, but Dumbledore was a fool for believing he wouldn't find the real one.

_The spider weaves his web of lies… the world to him, a million flies…_

_The serpent bleeds beneath his skin… He hates the world for the spider's sin_

_The songbird trapped inside a cage… sings not with joy but with rage…_

_The songbird and serpent must join together… or both shall perish and be gone forever…_

Harry was going to have to leave Hogwarts. He couldn't stay here with Dumbledore. He needed to leave as soon as possible.

Yes. Dumbledore was going down.

Severus Snape was a very clever man. He had known all about Albus Dumbledore's manipulative nature the moment he had stepped foot in Hogwarts. He had also seen Harry's defection from the old man since Harry's second year. So he wasn't all that surprised to see Harry storming through corridors, muttering under his breath about old fools and fake prophesies.

He was rather pleased with the fact that Dumbledore had finally lost his hold on the boy. It would make it much easier to bring him over to the other side.

All he had to do now was make sure that his Lord knew about the boy's loss of faith and his Lord and Harry would figure out the rest.

Ginny Weasley watched a smirking Snape glide back down to the dungeons. From her hiding place she had heard Harry 's mumbling's as well.

"So it has finally begun. The tide has turned." Ginny whispered, before following Harry.

Duhn Duhn Duuuhhhnnn!

Yay! I hope this chapter turned out better than the last. I'm really sorry that they're both so short, but I'm sick and I'm not thinking right.


	3. New arrivals

**Title: **Over The Edge

**Author:** Captain Teague

**Pairings:** HP/TMR

**Warnings:** YAOI/SLASH (guy on guy) later in the story

**Disclaimer:** I, unfortunately, do not own Harry Potter.

**Author's Note:**

Hi again peoples! I hope you like this chapter. Be warned, though, it's a bit wishy-washy at times but it's long…ish.

\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\

Lord Voldemort strode regally into his study. He wasn't snake-like or ugly; in fact he was incredibly handsome. He had straight, shoulder length, black hair, flawless white skin, brilliant red eyes and not to mention, an exquisite taste in clothing.

He strolled over to his favourite chair, flopped down onto it, and sighed. He was extremely frustrated. Ginny Weasley had told him the real prophecy five years ago, when she was in her first year and his diary had possessed her. He knew all about it but the problem was, he had to wait for Harry to find out about it. He wished that he could just go and tell him and get it all over with. He knew that he would never be able to do this though. For one; he couldn't actually get to Hogwarts _or _Harry's relative's place to tell him, and two; there was no way Harry would actually believe the 'murderer' of his family.

He was still caught up in his musings when a knock came on the door.

"Come in." he called.

The door opened and his inner circle filed in. Lucius Malfoy, Severus Snape, Bellatrix Lestrange, Terrence Zabini, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin.

"Where are the Twins and Bill?" He asked.

"Bill is stuck at Gringotts." Remus said.

"And the Twins have detention with McGonagall." Snape chimed in.

They all winced.

"Tom," Snape began, " I think that Harry might know of the p-"

BANG

Everyone jumped up, pulling out their wands as they did, and pointed them at a figure that had just appeared in the middle of the room.

The person was female. She had long, straight, black hair that was shot through with blue. She was tall and lithe. She had almost alabaster skin and an odd birthmark under her right eye. It was shaped like a crescent moon and had intricate lines swirling around it. Her eyes were a very pale blue, almost white. She looked at all the wands pointed at her.

"Well Fuck." She said.

----------------------------------------------------

Miles away at Hogwarts, everyone was just sitting down to dinner, when a bight flash of gold erupted in the middle of the room. A girl, who looked to be about seventeen, appeared out of nowhere and dropped to the floor. She had long, wavy, red and gold hair, tanned skin, very pale blue eyes, and a sun shaped birthmark under her left eye. She stood up and everyone could see that she was tall and lithe.

Dumbledore got up from the head table and walked towards her.

"Who are you and how did you come here?" he demanded.

"My name is Mir en Anor." she said. "I am sorry but I do not know how I got here."

Dumbledore pulled a small bottle, which contained Veritaserum, from his pocket and uncorked it. "Drink this," he said, giving the bottle to Mir. Who did as she was told.

"Now, who are you and how did you get here?" Dumbledore questioned again.

"I am Mir en Anor. I do not know how I got here." Mir said

"Are you in league with Lord Voldemort?" He asked

"No." she said

"Do you support the light?"

"Yes."

"Very well my dear please take a seat, drink this and eat some food, you must be hungry." Dumbledore said in a grandfatherly voice.

"Yes thank you." Mir replied with a smile. She sat down at Gryffindor table and drank the antidote.

Dumbledore walked back up to the head table and sat down. Gradually talk sprung back up around the hall.

"I'm Hermione Granger." The girl who was sitting on Mir's left said." This is Ron Weasley and Harry Potter." She pointed to one red haired boy and another with messy black.

"Pleased to meet you." Mir said with a nervous smile. "As I'm sure you heard I'm Mir or jewel if you prefer."

"Where does Jewel come from?" Hermione asked

"My name, Mir en Anor, is Elvish for Jewel of the Sun." Mir replied

"I like Mir." The boy called Harry said.

"Me too!" she beamed at him.

The rest of dinner went by with all four of them exchanging pleasant small talk. When the time came, Mir included, they left for Gryffindor Tower.

"Isn't Professor Dumbledore so kind to let you stay here!" as they made their way through the portrait covering the entrance to the Gryffindor common room.

"Yes he was, wasn't he?" Mir replied in kind. Then mumbled under her breath in parsletongue :That old fool! Kind! Bah…:

"You okay, Mate?" Ron asked Harry who was staring at Mir with his mouth hanging open.

"What? Oh yeah, fine Ron. Just fine." Harry replied absently. "Hey Mir, can I talk to you privately for a second?"

"Sure Harry!" she agreed.

They walked over to a secluded corner and sat down.

:Did you just speak parseltongue?: Harry asked

:Yes.: she replied.

:How?:

:Elven gift: she said.

:Oka-ay. And what's with cheery act?" he asked

:I had to get the old goats' creatures to trust me.: she explained.

:Old goat?: Harry asked with a smirk.

:I thought it fit.: She replied innocently.

:It does, doesn't it.: Harry mused. :All right why are you here?:

:Jeez! Blunt much?: Mir rolled her eyes.

:Just answer the question.: Harry said.

:Fine. It is my duty, as well as my sister's, to help the prophecy bearers fulfill said prophecy.: she said

:Okay, I can go with that.: Harry said

:Huh, speaking of sisters, I wonder what Raven's up to. Knowing her, she's probably got a bunch of wands pointed at her.:

----------------------------------------------------

"I owe Mir my best dagger." The girl complained

"Who are you?" Tom asked.

"I am Craban en Lith, at your service." She bowed mockingly. "But I insist that you call me Raven."

"Why and how are you here?" Tom demanded.

"It is mine and my sister's mission to aid the prophecy bearers. That's why but I can't clue you in as to how. I haven't quite worked that on out me self." She answered.

"Lord Voldemort does not need the Help of a little girl!" Bellatrix sneered at Raven.

"Then why are you here?" Raven asked sweetly.

"Why you insolent little brat!" Bellatrix screeched. Not noticing that the shadows seemed to be growing and changing, making horrifying pictures on the walls.

"Listen here, Liddle Girly, I am millions of years old! I have seen more years in half my life than you have seconds in all of yours! I have seen entire worlds rise and fall! Do not call me an insolent brat!" Ravens voice was so dark and cold, that the rest of the people watching felt like they would never be warm again. Bellatrix was nothing more than a whimpering pile on the floor.

"Oops… I think I broke her." Raven said with a nervous glance around the room. " Oh… the ice and shadow thing happened again didn't it? Bugger. Now I owe Mir 10 galleons too. Oh well" she sighed. "Just to explain that people, I'm a shadow veela. The _first _shadow veela to be precise." She looked around again and nibbled her bottom lip nervously as all she saw were gaping faces. Two of them were familiar to her.

"Ooh! Siri! Remy! I'm back!" she beamed at them.

**THUD**

"Heh Heh. Oops."


End file.
